From the Day we First Met
by Kyaramero
Summary: It was that one day I met her. After that, she just wouldn't leave me alone. Every time I told her to go away, she wouldn't listen. Somehow it became hard for me to believe it, but I think I had fallen in love with her. REWRITTEN


**From the Day we First Met  
**

**Summary:**It was that one day I met her. After that, she just wouldn't leave me alone. Every time I told her to go away, she wouldn't listen. Somehow it became hard for me to believe it, but I think I had fallen in love with her. REWRITTEN

**Warnings:**

**OCs**

**Swearing **

**Violence**

* * *

**Meeting One: Our First Time Meeting**

Spring had arrived in Namimori, and the Sakuras had bloomed. They were beautiful really, but annoying to one person in particular. That person would be none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"Hnn... I wonder which herbivore I should punish today."Hibari thought aloud as he walked to his oh-so beloved Namimori Chuu.

In the past week, Hibari had about 53 students sent to the emergency. Well, that's not surprising at all, is it?

"Ikenai! I'll be late!"a voice cried. Hibari turned around to glare at the person who interrupted his peaceful walk to school.

It was a girl with black, shoulder length hair, crimson colored eyes, and a Sakimori Private Middle School uniform. She was running really fast, so fast, oh dear...

BAM!

"Itai..."she groaned, rubbing her head. She was running so fast, she bumped into Hibari.

"Herbivore, if you do not get off of me in the next 5 seconds I will shred you to pieces."Hibari threatened. Noticing she was sitting on someone, the girl immediately got up, and tried to help him up, but being Hibari, he refused her help and got up himself.

"I'm so sorry! I was in such a rush I didn't see where I was going!"the girl apologized, bowing several times.

"Herbivore, by crashing into me, you have defied me. Be prepared to be bitten to death!"Hibari smirked, tonfas in ready position. The girl just stared blankly, head tilted to the side with a confused expression.

"Huh?... I don't get it... Ah! That's no good!"she exclaimed, checking her watch. "I'm sorry, but if I don't hurry! I'll be late to school!"she cried, and ran off, clutching her case tightly.

"..."Hibari made a mental note to track her down later. "If I ever see that herbivore again..."he swore on his life he'd punish her, and clearly, he would keep his word.

* * *

**3 Weeks later...**

It had been 3 weeks since the Heribivore Girl Incident, is what Hibari calls it, and he hasn't seen her since. School had just gotten off, and Hibari was still in the reception room.

"Kyo-san, are you still thinking about that girl?"Kusakabe asked worriedly.

"Hnnn... Maybe."Hibari replied. He hasn't stopped thinking about her since that day, and he's always been on the lookout for her from time to time.

"If it's bothering you, I could go find her. You said she was wearing a Sakimori Academy uniform right? That school barely has any females, so it shouldn't be hard to find-"Kusakabe suggested, but Hibari cut him off with a glare.

"This one's mine. I'll find the herbivore on my own."Hibari said. Kusakabe nodded once.

"I'll be leaving then. If you need anything, please call me Kyo-san."Kusakabe replied and left the reception room.

"I'll find that herbivore no matter what."he thought.

Knock Knock

Hibari growled and walked over to the door, and slid it open. Guess who was standing there. No, not Chuck Norris you silly reader, it was the girl from three weeks ago. You know, Herbivore Girl Incident?

She stood there hiding something behind her back.

"Oh? It's you herbivore. What are you doing on my school after hours? You don't even go to this school."Hibari glared, smirking at the same time.

"Well, you see..."she smiled uneasily, holding out Hibari's phone.

**HER~BI~VORE**

"Ow! Why'd you hit me? !"the girl cried, rubbing the small bump on her head caused by a slightly pissed off Hibari's tonfa.

"Because you stole my phone."Hibari said.

"Like I said before! I didn't steal it! I just took your phone by accident! See? Mine looks almost exactly like yours, and I took it by accident!"she replied, holding up her cell phone. She was right, it look exactly like Hibari's just a lighter shade, and her phone had a small white fox charm on it.

"Hmph."Hibari glared at her, causing chills to run down her spine. He took out his tonfas and repeatedly hit her head until she whined for mercy.

"Y-you sadistic demon..."she muttered, as she rubbed the several bumps on her head. "Spring pictures are coming up too..."

"It's punishment."Hibari smirked.

"For what? ! Returning your phone?"she cried.

"For bumping into me 3 weeks ago herbivore. If you weren't a female herbivore, I would have done much more damage to you than I did right now."Hibari warned.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it, you did mention something about biting me to death... I'm guessing that means you were going to kill me or something. But you know... It's against the law to hit girls."the girl pouted.

"My school, my rules."Hibari glared.

"S-sorry... Hibari-san."the girl apologized.

"How do you know my name herbivore? And where my school is, and that I was in here?"Hibari asked.

"Well, your phone had your name in it, and I ran into a guy that told me you had been looking for me and that you were in here, s-so..."the girl stuttered.

"..."Hibari had no response whatsoever. He merely flicked the girl's forehead.

"Ow!... Geez..."

"Answer my second question herbivore, or this time I'll really hurt you."Hibari threatened.

"Yes sir! Uh, well, I know you go here because... I used to go here as a second year and you were a third year, so I kind of recognized you. I never knew your name though."she answered, hoping not to be punished once more.

"You used to go here huh? Hnnnn... Fine herbivore, you're free to go. But if we ever cross paths again, you know what will happen."Hibari said, a dark and evil aura shooting out of him.

"O-okay!"the girl cried, and ran to the door. Before leaving, she turned around, and in place of her frightened face was a smile. "Oh! And my name is Konekomaru Azusa!"she added, and left with a sudden happy aura.

"Konekomaru Azusa..."Hibari made another mental note: Look up anything and everything there is to know about her. After that find her, and then bite her to death.

* * *

**Poor Azumaru... She can never win...**

**Azusa:Win what? I wanna win! I'll definitely win! I win everything!**

**... o(_ _ll)o Okay... Anyways, I'll see you all again!**


End file.
